Photos from Hell
Tutto iniziò circa due giorni fa da un commento di una mia foto su Instagram da parte di RottenInside83, era un utente che non conoscevo, del resto non era poi così improbabile avendo solo un centinaio di followers, il commento di per sé sembrava normale. “Hey Redwater97, le tue foto sono molto interessanti, secondo me avresti più successo su EyeEm, immagino tu non lo conosca, anch’esso è un social network di fotografia con persone che usano filtri in modo simile al tuo e che hanno prospettive un po’ più fantasiose, ti lascio il link all’app dal Play Store, ci vediamo lì se decidi di venire” Incuriosito, feci un paio di ricerche online, fino a che non trovai un articolo che trattava di questo semisconosciuto social network nell’unico posto in cui non mi sarei mai sognato di guardare: il forum di mio padre, conosciuto online con lo pseudonimo di Redwaterfall. Ne parlava bene e lasciava il link alla sua galleria, gli diedi un’occhiata: come immaginavo le foto erano molto simili alle mie, così decisi di iscrivermi; passarono un paio di giorni e in breve avevo già una trentina di follower tra cui mio padre. Tutto sembrava normale, fino a quando un giorno comparve una notifica di EyeEm, una cosa non insolita; ci premetti sopra e scoprii che era un nuovo follower dal nome inusuale “y0u__”. Incuriosito, andai a guardare il suo profilo e subito mi insospettii: non segnava né foto né follower, ma solo che mi seguiva; invece una foto c’era, anche se non segnalata: erano solo delle strisce rosse, pensai fosse un bug e lasciai perdere. Qualche ora dopo comparve un’altra notifica di un altro follower anche lui dal nome alquanto bizzarro “Sh0ul3n1t”. Guardai il suo profilo e capii che qualcosa non andava: stesso bug dell’altro utente, solo che la foto ritraeva una faccia molto distorta, come se fosse stato usato un effetto per distorcere la faccia del modello con la bocca spalancata. Lasciai perdere. Appena mezz’ora dopo stessa cosa, notifica uguale alle altre, stavolta il nome era “H4v3_ d0n3_7ha7”, la sezione foto segnava nessuna foto, ma nel riquadro c’erano un paio di occhiali uguali ai miei in bianco e nero su sfondo vermiglio. “Che cazzo?!” esclamai ad alta voce e chiamai mio padre; gli chiesi di controllare i miei tre nuovi follower e di dirmi che cosa vedeva, tuttavia mi disse che non avevo nuovi follower, cosa molto strana. Mi disse inoltre che avremmo controllato stasera poiché aveva da fare al lavoro. Ormai tranquillizzato da mio padre, andai su EyeEm e aprii la sezione “Landscape_Collection” , come mi piaceva fare per vedere belle foto, ma quella volta successe qualcosa di strano: al posto della sezione comparve una sequenza di lettere e numeri scritti in un colore rosso sangue su sfondo nero. “Y0U L1K3 T0 T4K3 PH070 0F 7H3 PL4C3 WH3R3 W3 D13D, Y0U L1K3 T0 H4V3 L1K35 W1TH 0UR D347H5. Mi si accapponò la pelle quando compresi che i numeri andavano letti come lettere, feci appena in tempo a leggere “You like to take photo of the place where we died, you like to have likes with our deaths” (Ti piace fare foto del posto dove siamo morti, ti piace avere likes con le nostre morti) che la scritta sparì; non era una domanda, era un’affermazione. Terrorizzato pensai al posto in cui mi piaceva di più fare foto e mi venne subito in mente il ponte precipitato sul fiume delle acque rosse. Cercai su google notizie e scoprii che tre fotografi estremi si erano avventurati sul quel ponte di pietra chiuso per ragioni di sicurezza, quando il ponte aveva ceduto uccidendoli. Alzai la testa dal cellulare e con grande orrore scoprii di trovarmi proprio lì, EyeEm si aprì da solo e iniziarono a scorrere le tre foto dei tre profili fantasma; a quelle tre foto se ne aggiunsero altre, corpi schiacciati e insanguinati, braccia staccate, sangue nell’acqua, poi le immagini sparirono e ricomparve la sequenza di lettere e numeri. “Y0U SH0ULDN1T H4V3 D0N3 7H47, YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT, NOW YOU ARE COMING TO TAKE PHOTO WITH US…” La parte del ponte ancora in piedi dove mi trovavo cedette e precipitai. L’ultima cosa che vidi fu lo sfondo di EyeEm, formato dalle immagini brutali che erano comparse poco prima con una scritta color sangue: “IN THE HELL!” Il giornale del giorno dopo titolava “Il fiume delle acque rosse si tinge nuovamente di rosso: un altro giovane fotografo ucciso nel crollo del vecchio ponte” … … Qualche anno dopo una ragazza si fermò sul margine del burrone e scattò una foto al panorama col cellulare, premette su condividi e selezionò EyeEm. Poco dopo le arrivò la prima notifica… Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Morte Categoria:Internet Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Arte Categoria:Maledizioni